


Frank & Charlie vs Mac & Dennis

by fuckedupasusual



Series: Sunny meta [4]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, The Gang Gets Romantic, can I just ONCE watch it without spotting sth new, this episode is driving me nuts dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedupasusual/pseuds/fuckedupasusual
Summary: meta analysis of the parallels between Frank & Charlie x Nikki & Alexi and Mac & Dennis in The Gang Gets Romantic. This ep is driving me insane.





	Frank & Charlie vs Mac & Dennis

rewatching Gets Romantic AGAIN, I’ve just realised another parallel between Mac/Dennis and Frank/Charlie.

When Frank & Charlie have Nikki and Alexi over, they are jealous of Dennis “having meet cutes” while they “are stuck with those guys” (without knowing that Dennis hasn’t, not in the sense of the scheme. He is “stuck” with Mac a bed/room at this point in the ep.). So they throw out the two guys in exchange for the two girls.

Later, we see Dennis being jealous of Frank & Charlie for “having orgies” (not knowing that they will later realise that Nikki and Alexi were their soulmates all along) while he is “all alone” …. sitting next to Mac (constantly being paired with Mac throughout the ep.)

Frank & Charlie + Nikki & Alexi kinda sorta get their “romantic comedy ending after all” at the end of the ep… (and again I want to emphasize that it is NOT being used as a punchline whatsoever in the ep)

Do you see where I am going with this?

I mean, I don’t wanna add on here but…

  


Apart from the obvious parallels clothes wise… (yes, I flipped the first image)

The scene above, Charlie is slowly realising he is vibing a lot more with Nikki than he thought.

The scene below is Dennis telling Mac to “[this is your moment] speak from the heart”

Oh and we have


End file.
